Hot spring time with onee-sama
by otakufan375
Summary: Takako invited Miho ona spring trip with just the two of them. Takako realized that her onee-sama had something big that she lacked. Female Mizuho X Takako


Takako was really nervous, she wanted to spend some time alone with Mizuho. She eventually decided that a trip to the hot spring was the best option.

"I need to calm down, all I need to do is ask onee-sama to the hot spring. But that's easier said than done, ever since the play, I've been getting even more nervous around onee-sama. Is this what having a crush is like? Will she accept my invitation? I have to stay calm, it's just onee-sama" Takako muttered

She decided to ask her after she was done with her duties at the student council. Although Takako was having a hard time concentrating since all she could think about was how she ask Mizuho to the hot spring. Class was over and her student council duties have been completed. Takako was waiting in the part of the hallway where she always ran into Mizuho so she can ask her out to the hot spring. Takako's face was bright red because she was feeling very nervous about asking her out to the hot spring. Takako saw Mizuho coming down the hallway and decided that it was now or never.

"I'll just go with my guts" Takako muttered

Mizuho saw Takako near the end of the hallway and decided to greet her.

"Hi, Takako-san how are you?" Mizuho asked politely

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine o-o-o-onee-sama" Takako said in a nervous tone

"What's wrong? You seem tense" Mizuho asked in a concerned voice

"N-N-N-N-Nothings w-w-w-wrong" Takako said nervously

Mizuho gave her look of disbelief, but then decided to shrug it off. Takako needed to get ahold of herself or else she'll never have the courage to ask Mizuho out on a hot spring date.

"Onee-sama, can I ask you something?" Takako said

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want" Mizuho said

"Well I was wonder if just the two of us could go out to the hot springs together" Takako said

"Sure, I love hot springs. When do you want go?" Mizuho replied

Takako was surprised that she actually accepted her offer, it took her a couple of seconds to recover from the shock before she could finally reply.

"How about tomorrow? Since there's no school tomorrow I thought that it would the perfect day to go there" Takako said

"Sounds good to me, I'll see tomorrow then" Mizuho said

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Takako said

When Mizuho was gone Takako had fireworks going in her head.

"She said yes" Takako said quietly

Takako almost jumped up and screamed for joy but she was able to resist. She was able to resist the urge to skip down the hallways. Takako was very happy that her crush had accepted her offer to go to the hot springs with her. That was one worry out of the way, but another worry soon appeared. What was she going to wear? Takako was soon back in her dormitory, she greeted her other roommates but as soon as she was alone she went over to her closet and opened it so she can see what type of clothes she should wear on her date with Mizuho tomorrow. She picked out a short-sleeved jean jacket and an orange summer dress along with some white sandals.

"I can't believe onee-sama actually accepted my hot spring date, I must be dreaming" Takako said in a happy tone

Takako pinched herself to make sure that everything was real. She yelped and then looked to see if anything around her changed. When she saw that everything remained the same she was very happy since the date with Mizuho is going to be real.

"I wonder what onee-sama looks like in a hot spring" Takako thought

Takako was actually imagining what Mizuho would look like without any clothes on. Takako felt something wet dropping down her nose. She reached up and touched her upper lip to see what was coming down from her nose. To her surprise she saw that it was blood, she was having a nosebleed right now. She grabbed some tissues and stuffed it up her nose so that she wouldn't bleed anymore. Takako realized that she was thinking about some lewd thoughts about her crush.

"W-w-why am I thinking about such perverted thoughts about onee-sama? Why am I being so shameless?" Takako asked herself

Takako was having a hard time falling asleep, the thought that she had her onee-sama all to herself and that thought alone is what kept her awake through most of the night. She eventually fell asleep but even her dreams weren't safe because she kept having weird dreams about her and Mizuho being together. Morning eventually came and Takako decided think about what she should talk to Mizuho about. Like what her favorite food is, what her favorite subject is, or what her favorite hobby. She might even ask what she was like when she was younger. Takako just wanted know so much about Mizuho.

It was finally time for the hot spring trip and Takako was the first one there. She saw Mizuho arrive shortly afterwards. They found the bath house and they stripped out of their clothes and wrapped towels around themselves. They soon walked in the hot spring. It felt so good to relax in a hot spring every once in a while.

"Ahhh, this feels so good, I could just fall asleep here" Takako thought

"This was a really good idea Takako, I appreciate that you went through all the trouble you went through to get us reservations" Mizuho said in a relaxed voice.

"There wasn't any trouble at all, anyone could get reservations" Takako said

"I guess you're right, but thanks for the inviting me anyway" Mizuho said

Both girls remained silent until Takako ask some questions so she could learn more about Mizuho. Takako turned around was about to ask her first question but something stopped her in her tracks. When she took a good look she realized that Mizuho's breast were a lot bigger than they looked.

"I knew onee-sama's breasts were big but I didn't think they were that big" Takako thought in amazement.

It looked like Mizuho was at least a D-cup. Takako looked down at her own breasts and realized that she was at least a B-cup. Takako was now very gloomy because she was nothing compared to Mizuho. Takako once again felt a liquid run down from her nose. Takako realized that she was having another nosebleed. She quickly cleaned it off with the bath water that they were in.

"There I go again, I'm thinking about some lewd thoughts again. Why am I so shameless?" Takako thought to herself.

She couldn't help it though, looking at her onee-sama's big bust made her think about some lewd thoughts towards her big time crush.

"You're really amazing onee-sama" Takako said

"Thanks for the compliment but what brought you to say that?" Mizuho said

"I just think you're amazing, that's all" Takako said

"Well, thanks for the kind words" Mizuho said

In the end Takako couldn't learn more about Mizuho but she at least had good luck at her crush's bust and that was a sight that she would never forget. Sometimes she wonders if her bust will ever get that big.


End file.
